Sleep
by Drama Kagome
Summary: My sweet Angel. Sleeping in my arms, dreaming peacefully. Life together has been perfect. I love you, Rin.


**Summary: **My sweet Angel. Sleeping in my arms, dreaming peacefully. Life together has been perfect. I love you, Rin.

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been a while since I added anything new to my profile. I got the idea of this one shot of the song **Stay With Me** by DJ Ironik. Hope you like it.

**Name of One-Shot: **Sleep.

…

_My sweet Angel. Sleeping in my arms, dreaming peacefully. __Life together has been perfect. I love you, Rin_

"I will never let you go," I whisper softly, looking at her soft round face, relaxed by sleep. I run my claws through her hair, loving the silkiness of it. In return, my sleeping Angel smiles. She hears me in her sleep, like she always has. "Ever."

I make sure she is fully covered by my fur. The night was chill and I didn't want her to get sick. Only her face is visible above the white fluff. I wrap my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

After two decades of being with her, I was still madly in love with her.

Our journey began together when we were young, almost thirteen years. She was an orphan. I was lonely; despite having people obey my every command. We befriended each other quickly.

I met her by chance. I was walking in the village with my father when we came across a mob. They were yelling horrible, nasty things to what I thought were a pile of torn rags that were over used. I didn't know it was her, having made no sound. It was until I saw a lock of her brown hair did I become enraged and went to her rescue.

"Move! Get out of the way!" I had yelled, pushing through the mob. Once I broke through, I covered her body with my own. By doing that, I got kicked a few times.

"Enough!" My father had shouted, getting every one's attention then. The mob broke apart, their human eyes wide with fear. "If one more person touches this child or my son, shall be imprisoned."

"Yes, sire." The mob responded in a unison monotone voice.

While my father lectured the mob, my focus was on the girl.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, kneeling beside her now. She was trembling. I laid a hand on her shoulder. She made a small noise of discomfort. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Neither are the others. You're safe." Those two words I would repeat to her for years. _You're safe._

After a while, she looked at me. I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw fear. I new immediately I wanted to protect her. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Can you talk? What is your name?" I asked her.

"Ri...n," She softly replied. I had to lean closer to her to hear her.

"Rin," I asked. She nodded slowly. "I'm Sesshomaru."

"Sess...ho...ma...ru." Rin mumbles now in her sleep. My heart skips a beat. She snuggles closer to me. I smile and rest my head on hers.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear, knowing she could hear me.

The day I met Rin, was the day I believed changed my life.

"Who is your friend, Sesshomaru?" My father asked me as we both knelt by Rin.

"Her name is Rin." I replied, staring into Rin's brown eyes. I was beginning to worry. Through the rips and tears in her clothing, I could see bruises starting to form on her skin. _What if she had a broken bone? Or worse? _I thought.

"Hello, Rin. I'm InuTaishio." My father introduced himself. Rin's eyes widened. No doubt she knows who he is. And who I am.

"The...king," She whispered.

"That's right." My father smiled at her.

Suddenly, she sat right up and a cry of pain escaped her busted lips. Just as quickly as she sat up, she slumped back down, unconscious.

"Father," I exclaimed. I put my ear to her back, listening to her fast beating heart. I mentally breathed in relief. However, I was deeply concerned for this girl. I couldn't let her stay here. She needed care. Care she couldn't get here.

"Whoops." My father quietly said. "Don't worry, son, she will be alright."

"I want to take her back to the castle." I blurted out to my father.

"Of course, son."

I carefully wrapped my arms around Rin and picked her up. Despite me being thirteen at the time and not grown into my strength yet, Rin felt light in my arms. And perfect.

"Do you want me to carry her?"

"No. I'll carry her."

Once we got back to the castle, one of our top physicians looked Rin over and said she had broken and bruised ribs. A busted lip. A slight concussion. Overall, she should stay in bed for a month.

Rin would be exploring the castle within two weeks, accompanied by me. During her stay, she grew healthier. Gained more weight and healed correctly. I learned she was a orphan, her parents were killed by the villagers for stealing. That had angered me.

"What happened to you?" I asked her suddenly, as we rested in an alcove. I hoped she would understand that. I didn't want to ask why she was beat up.

"I stole fish from the reservoir." She replied, smiling sheepishly. My eye widened.

"You foolish, human," I said, my heart beating fast in my chest. "You could have been killed."

"Maybe I wanted to be killed." Rin quietly said. "You have no idea how alone I feel."

"I do, too," I told her. "I'm alone, too."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "You're the prince. You have lots of friends and in other countries."

I shook my head. "No. They are just people, not friends. We mingle together because it is what is expected of us. When I do not have anything to do, I sit in my study and read. You are my first friend."

"But I am a human. You are a demon. And a prince. I can't be your friend." She got up and left.

Later that night, I got word she ranaway. I was hurt by this, but not surprised. My first real friend. Gone.

"Don't leave me, Rin." I whisper softly to Rin now. When she left me all those years ago, I became cold. I stayed to myself and only appeared when necessary. Guards were sent out to search for her but came up empty. She left my life as quickly as she came.

"Never."

Two years later, Rin came back into my life.

One sunny day in Spring, I had the urge to run through the forest. I found her in a clearing, sleeping. I knew it was her by her raspberry scent. I had finally gotten my full powers months ago.

I ran to her side and knelt by her. She looked the same. A little under fed. Nevertheless, alive.

"Rin," I had whispered to her. Soon, her brown eyes fluttered open. They were filed with confusion. After blinking, a grin spread across her face.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered back. Shivers went up my spine at the sound of her sweet voice. She sat up. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly wrapped my arms around her back. Suddenly, she let go of me and looked at me. "How did you find me?"

"That's not important." I told her, feeling her soft cheek to reassure myself she was real and not a dream. "Why did you leave? You could have stayed."

"I had to." Rin answered. "A human shouldn't be around a demon. Especially if said demon was a prince!" Anger was in her eyes.

"My father mated a human after you left." I told her. "I now have a half demon brother. I can't look at my father's mate without thinking of you. I am envious." I clasped her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you honestly your race mattered to me? That's what makes you unique."

For a short period of time, she was speechless, staring at me with those warm brown eyes of hers. Then she blinks and looked away. "Well, it should have. If people found out you had a human as a friend, your life would have been ruined!" Rin got up and began walking away. I followed her.

"My life was ruined when you ranaway." I admitted to her. I didn't know why I was saying this. I just wanted her back. Everyday, I would dream about her. Her being killed. Mauled. Maimed. Married to another man. And everyday, I would die a little more on the inside. I would grow a little colder. Especially to humans.

Rin stopped and looked at me, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" She asked softly. "You knew me for two weeks, two years ago! Not enough time to have your life ruined by my disappearance."

"Because the first moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to protect you." I blurted. At this moment, I would serenade to her if it meant she wouldn't walk out in my life again. "How could I protect you when you runaway?"

I heard Rin's breath stop and her heart skip a beat.

"Please, Rin, don't go away again." I pleaded, slowly making my way towards her. "Let me protect you. I know you are hurt." I could smell her bruised skin and old cuts. Despite her trying to hide it, she had a limp. "I'll be damned to hell if I let you walk away again."

Rin sighed heavily, blinking rapidly. She shook her head, making her brown hair fly.

"No." That one little two-lettered word sounded so broken. "I can't get involved with you again. It's not right."

"It's not right that for the past two years, I've been worried about you. I thought you died." I looked her straight in the eye. "Why are you so afraid of being near me?"

"Because I'm scared you might leave, like the rest of my family and friends." Rin sat down on the ground. I sat next to her. "Every time I seem to get close to someone, they disappear. You mean so much to other people I can't be the reason you leave them. Disappear."

Despite myself, I started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Rin asked.

"Your petty fear," I replied. "I will never leave you. I'll prove it to you." I grabbed her left hand and brought it up to my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, her brown eyes wide. I bit her. "Ow!"

"Now, I will always protect you." Then I kissed her, as a seal to my vow.

I laughed slightly, coming out of my reverie. The bite I gave her then, it was meant for protection. I would know where she was at all times. Most of all, I couldn't leave her.

However, the important bite I would give her, didn't happen until months later.

The mate bite.

It was late Autumn. The days warm and fresh. The nights were cold. Winter was not far. Rin and I decided to spend the day exploring the woods, gathering various herbs. It was just wonderful.

We had decided to take a lunch break in a clearing. We ate a small lunch of beef and bread and water to wash it down. During the past months, our relationship grew tremendously. We were always around each other. When we were away from each other, we missed each other terribly.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin had asked me. Her head was on my shoulder and my head was on hers. Our hands entwined.

"You," was my answer. She smiled and giggled. "You mean so much to me. More than life itself. And how much I love you."

"Awww." Rin smiled while looking at me. "I love you, too."

I leaned down and kissed her. Rin straddled my lap and kissed me back.

Some where deep inside me, I knew that was the moment.

"Rin," I whispered when we broke apart for air. "Be my mate."

"What," She breathed with her eyes wide. I heard her heart skip beat then speed up.

"From the first moment I saw you, I wanted to protect you." I told her. "From the first moment our eyes met, I wanted to love you. From the first moment our hands touched, wanted to hold you forever. From the first moment we kissed, I wanted to marry you. Be mine. Be my mate. Be my wife. My partner. Forever."

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck then kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed her again and laid her on the ground.

"What are thinking about, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked me now. I looked at her. Her face still had remains of sleep and her lids were half closed. Dawn was approaching.

"You, of course."

She smiles. "You're sweet."

I smile back at her and kiss her forehead.

"We should get up and get back." Rin said, her eyes closed and relaxed. I held her tighter. "The children are going to be up soon."

"Izayoi can watch them until we get back." I replied. Izayoi was my human step-mother. "She knows where we are."

"I feel guilty about leaving them with her." Rin continued. "We're their parents. We should care for them. My poor little baby girl misses us."

"She loves watching them."

Rin sighs. "I know."

We sit in silence for a while, watching the sun rise.

"Let us go." I say as we rise. Rin smiled and my breath was taken away at the way she looked on the early morning sun. Absolutely beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. She felt her face. "Doing I have something on my face?"

I chuckled and gazed into her eyes. "No. You are just breath taking."

Her face darkened. But she smiled more.

I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her wonderful scent.

"Happy Anniversary, Rin." I whispered softly.

"Happy anniversary, Sesshomaru," she replied.

We kissed.

The End!

Yes, I'm finally done! And it is awesome! Well, I got hurry and post this. Hope you love it.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
